The Maze of a Thousand Horrors
by aurastar2327
Summary: Take one. We've got lots to spare. FILLERS FILLERS FILLERS UNTIL LATER
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm gonna go to middle school, I have to find my besties in the giant blob of students, and I have to learn how to adjust to this craziness.  
Oh, and I have an unfinished fic and almost no time on the computer, so what do I do?  
I write a fic.

-=[/;'[

Dipper regretted ever looking through the monocle.  
Sure, it was lots of fun at first, but aren't drugs and alcohol the same way?  
But at the time, looking through that disc seemed like the greatest idea ever thunk in the history of thoughts thunk. 

-=[(+

When he looked through the monocle, Dipper wondered why he didn't try it earlier. Maybe he just forgot about it?  
Whatever the reason, the things that were showed to him almost brought Dipper to his knees. The first thing that he ever saw were two ghostly puffballs. Recalling an occasion with a fake unicorn, a toaster, and Gak (don't ask),Dipper started looking for projectors, aliens, and strings in the usual Dipper way, and and then found an hulking, dusty, ….  
….nothing.  
Deciding that the image he was seeing was a movie, Dipper pulled the monocle off and examined it.  
A large yellow star with rounded tips was emblazoned on the glass, but nothing else.  
A mystery for tomorrow, Dipper decided.  
But throughout the day, Dipper kept feeling the need to look through the monocle again.

Like a drug.


	2. Hi!

I just lost 1021 words and a full hour of typing, because my computer shuts down after an hour.  
I also have a huge shard of metal in my foot because I broke some things.  
I am mad. This chapter is short. Deal with it.

"DIPPER!" When Mabel woke up, her twin wasn't there.  
"Oink?"  
"Waddles! Do you know where Dipper is?" Waddles shook his head and oinked. "Well, Waddles…This calls for an ADVENTURE!"  
Mabel's definition of an adventure, though, meant running through the Mystery Shack screaming "DIPPING SAUCE!"  
Soos, attracted by the mention of food, came through the door. "Dipping sauce? What kind?"  
"Sorry, Soos-" Mabel apologized "-but I was looking for Dipper. Have you seen him lately?"  
The employee scratched his head. "Yeah, dude. I saw him walking around wearing, like, a monocle."  
Mabel thanked Soos and ran to the 'backyard' of the Mystery Shack.  
(I just realized I hate lines)

"HEY DIP! WHATCHA DOIN'?" Said person screamed girlishly and dropped the journal.  
"AUGH! Mabel! Please, don't do that!" But Dipper's protests fell on deaf ears, because Mabel had bent down and fitted the monocle onto her eye.  
"AHHHH! THE PINK ONE IS SOO CUTTE!" Mabel squealed.  
"Give me that back, Mabel!"  
-=[][

The monocle became a part of the twins's lives. If they got bored, look through the monocle. If you were sad, look through it.  
If Grunkle Stan was chasing you with a spork because you stole the remote, look through the monocle.  
And scream.  
Loudly.  
After a couple of weeks of seeing different places and/or dimensions, the large yellow star appeared again, and Dipper decided he would tap the weird puffball on the shoulder, just to see what happened. What's the worst thing that could happen? His hand would probably just go right through the thing's arm, right?  
Wrong.  
Dipper accidentally leaned a liitle bit too far forward, and touched the bigger blue one instead of pink dude. Instead of going through the puffball, he touched skin. Almost instantly, it turned around, large, pronged golden sword inches from Dipper's forehead.  
The boy reacted in the smartest way possible. He screamed and fell backwards. 

-=!:

"I'm telling you, Mabel! I touched the blue guy, and he pointed a sword at me!"  
"What, so you can touch the things you see in the monocle?" Dipper nodded frantically.  
"You know what I'm going to do?"  
"Um, no?"  
Mabel stood up on her chair and struck a pose. "I'm going to hug that pink guy! I bet he's all soft and fluffy!"  
Dipper smacked his head on the table.

-=[( ^*. 

Well, now Dipper can touch things! Good for him!  
Oh yeah, there's going to be a boatload of characters appearing soon.


	3. I Am Lazy

I'm so sorry, I was lazy! SO LAZY! But, while I was being lazy and playing Minecraft, I became part of a WORLD RECORD! It was for the most people on a Minecraft server (eleven thousand) and it was awesome! The server is . net. Just remove the spaces!

-=[\|_+

"MABEL! I'M DYING! HELP!"  
"Shhh, Dipper. Let this movie finish." Dipper groaned and flopped to the rug. Mabel had been watching anime movies for the whole day, and nobody in the Shack had been able to wrestle the remote away. And what was the point of being a Mystery Twin without your twin? Dipper was tempted to put on the monocle and start pranking whatever showed up. Except the blue guy. Dipper didn't want to die. 

-='

"Okay, I've got barfing pixies, Bigfoots, and… gourd with a human face and emotions? Ew, no…" Dipper flipped through the journal, walking on the path that led into the forest. If he stayed any longer in the Shack, Dipper would have died of boredom.  
So, he decided to look for something to do in the forest.  
Nothing happened. All he found were some spiders and a bunch of maggots and grubs, which weren't very fun to play with. At this point, Dipper would have gladly played with the gourd with a human face and emotions, or even the barfing pixies. All that he saw were plants, trees, and toothless deer, which weren't-Wait. Toothless deer? The thought felt vaguely familiar, but Dipper couldn't quite place his finger on when that happened.

-=[:

"Maaabell. Please, please stop watching TV. I'm so BORED, Mabel." Wendy prodded the girl, not sure if she was even conscious. Deciding that Mabel had somehow been sucked into the television, Wendy pulled out her phone, trying to find entertainment. "Meh, I'll just text Robbie."  
Robbie  
hey hey Robbie  
come to the shack  
I'm bored  
hey  
stop ignoring me  
Finally, Robbie texted back. "OK, stop texting me I'll come"  
"Yes!" Wendy fistpumped, and then hopped off the couch.

(: 

I am so sorry. I played on my laptop for more than an hour and my mean mom wouldn't let me on for DAYS. Also, I'm sorry that this is short, but I needed to get it done and uploaded, so here you go.  
Also, if you guys like Kirby fics, I found this really awesome one called 'The Other Demon' by whoisanon.  
Yes, I am shamelessly advertising. But if you go there, make sure to review, for meee.  
*makes cute face*  
Aura out!


End file.
